


Child's Play

by LlMillenium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Mental Instability, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlMillenium/pseuds/LlMillenium
Summary: Original story from an assignmentTo hide among society is easy. You only need to put on a show and everyone is oblivious.





	1. Bloody Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: horror 
> 
> Purely fiction; this was a creative writing assignment that I was given in high school and I had a character that I wanted to work on.  
She was a spur of a moment and felt a nightmare demon was interesting.

Laughter filled the air as a pair of golden eyes watched the struggling bare body. The male's hazel blue eyes blurred with tears of primal fear as he laid against the cold cement floor. His eyes darting around the dark cool room. Seeing a shift among the shadows that played in the unknown room, he yelled while squirming around on the floor. His only hope, that he had at least moved a few inches away from his captor that was at the moment hidden from his sight. Yet all he managed to do was move in place as his hands and feet were bound behind him like a captured beast. His yelling only proving to be worthless as his mouth was muffled by duck-tape.

'Save me...Someone please!' He thought loudly, desperately wishing that someone could hear his thoughts.

The sound of laughter died as the room suddenly grew quiet. His ears merely hearing the sound of dripping water and the erratic beating of his own heart. It was eerie...frightening. It was only a few seconds but it felt like an eternity as the sound of his heart began to echo off the walls. A mantra that only increased in speed when he heard the soft sound of bare feet against the cold concrete floor. Increasing in volume before his yelling in fear filled his ears. Lurching forward, she had slammed her knee into his lower back. A choked grunt escaping him as he now struggled to breathe. Laughter filling the air yet it embedded itself into his head bouncing about his train of thoughts. It began to start to sound like his own, but he was only crying. Grabbing a fist full of hair, his captor pulled his head back to reveal a haunting smile. His eyes widening in horror as he was forced to look at her.

"My~, you are so loud today. Toys don't make noises." She sang out playfully.

Letting go of his head roughly, his face hit the concrete floor with a heavy thud. Groaning in pain, he raised his head to follow her as she moved off of him and walked around. This moment allowing him to take in a long-overdue breath. Her eyes merely locked onto him as if she was going to eat him alive. 

"Two days." She said giggling like an innocent child, "Two days...and you're already boring me."

The cold tone that her voice had shifted over to had the hair on the back of his neck rise and his body stiffen. His mind now being filled with jumbled thoughts. What was she going to do to him now? Why was he taken? What did he do to deserve this? The sound of her clicking her tongue snatching his attention as she moved in front of him grabbing an object nearby. Wait...she had grabbed something else in her other hand. Watching her move closer, his breath quickened as she sat down before him like a child with her legs crossed before her. Her black hair falling forward from her shoulders as she leaned down to his eye level. Her angelic features and pale skin making her child-like pout all the more haunting as she looked at him disappointed. 

"I was so hoping you would be a great toy. You just make too much noise though. Oh! Don't worry though, we will play one more time before you go." She spoke softly as the bright, wide smile formed on her lips once more.

Seeing the glint of silver as she sat up he yelled loudly as she laughed happily. Feeling a piercing pressure he looked to her arm as best as he could to see a syringe.

"Can't have you making noise. Remember...Toys don't make noises." She sang innocently.

Watching his body slacken, she giggled as she let the syringe roll out of her hand before she looked over at the scalpel in her other. His eyes filling with tears as he was no longer able to move. Her laughter filling the air as she began to play doctor. Her playful acting filling the room before darkness overcame him. It was cold but not peaceful as his mind was filled with the horrors of his last few moments with his captor.

When his pretty hazel blue eyes no longer held life Blythe frowned. She wanted to yell in anger at his lifeless body. How dare he stop playing with her. Crossing her arms, she pouted in displeasure before she moved to get up dropping the scalpel. Hurrying upstairs she went to the kitchen to get one of the big trash bags from underneath the sink. Heading back down to the playroom she glanced down at herself. A small gasp left her mouth as she noticed her dirty clothing.

"He made me all dirty!" She spatted in distaste.

With a heavy sigh, she dropped the bag and headed to her bedroom to grab new clothing before heading to the bathroom. Once she felt that she was clean enough, she returned to grab the clear trash bag and headed down below. Sighing she trudged over to her toy and rolled him away from the messy floor to clean him up. Maybe, someone else would like to play with him. Once all clean and in the bag she giggled happily. Leaning down she lightly tapped the outside of the bag where his head was.

"I hope someone enjoys you just as much as I did." She said happily.

Dumping the body was easy as she merely rolled his body out her friend's car and in a well-known dump area. It was on 49th and Brooklyn and she knew a few passing by people would sneak a peek. Leaving her toy behind Blythe returned home. Her mind already filling with marvelous new things for her new toy to be.

A few days later, Blythe watched the television with bright eyes as Sgt. Thames talked about her old toy. Scooting closely, she bounced in her chair with impatience. Seeing the light glimpse of her now unbounded toy she smiled brightly. Pointing to the screen, Blythe glanced back behind her and giggled.

"Look! My old toy is on t.v.!" She yelled happily.

Her new victim, Janice as it read on her suit, laid bounded on the floor. Her green eyes round in horror as she gave a muffled agreement. Jumping up from the chair, she ran over to the female in excitement. Her hand gently patting Janice's head.

"Your such an obedient toy." She cooed appreciatively.

Janice, however, cried softly as she dropped her head to press against the concrete floor. From Kansas to Nebraska, Blythe had managed to travel and start over again. Poor Janice hadn't even thought twice about helping the young girl with her car. Now, she wished she had. The insanity with the female ranked above most that she had heard about. Her eyes screaming out the very fear she currently withheld as a smile was forever lifted on her lips due to the clear tape the young female had placed on her so carefully. It mattered not if she screamed or knocked something down in the room. Blythe had changed her course of action. The house now contained walls thicker than before and the floor was concealed with a white plastic allowing for a cleaner playroom. Moving behind Janice, Blythe laughed softly.

“My Janice, I am growing terribly bored with what is on the news. I am glad, however, that they had found my lovely toy. Maybe they will find a better use for him now. He was so loud.” she seethed out. 

Her eyes brightening in anger at the memory of her toy always causing her problems. Countless times had she had to make up some type of excuse to tell her neighbors and nurse to hide him. It was truly bothersome to her, especially when she wanted to play. Placing her hands on her bound legs, Blythe leaned down applying pressure on the limbs as she placed her head beside Janice’s. Her poor victim giving a muffled scream at the pain shooting through her muscle as her veins cooled at the cut off of blood supply. Her green eyes closing tightly as the pain continued to spear through her body. Blythe blew softly on Janice’s cheek.

“Don’t you know...toys don’t make noises. Yet, all my last toy kept doing was making sounds. I wouldn’t do the same if I was you.” she spoke coldly as her eyes stared at Janice a smile forever displayed in her features. While her eyes held a void more frightening than the unknown.


	2. Humbly Twisted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the first chapter to remark off what happens with her next victim.

Blythe pulled away from Janice loving the look that she was displaying for her. The torment and fear...it was lovely. Moving away to sit on the chair once more her bright amber eyes watched Janice cry against the covered concrete floor. Her find was amazing as she was originally planning to find a random victim once more. However, luckily enough, when her car ran out of gas someone came to help her. She played along and happily thanked the women for helping her with such a terrible mess. Though, she couldn’t help but notice how the female looked so inviting. From such a small outlook, Blythe couldn’t help but want to take her with her to play. When they had arrived at the new house that she now owned under a new name she kindly invited her inside for something to drink and eat in return for being so kind to getting her home. She indeed was calm and patient as she fixed her something to drink and eat; her smile widening as she went about her plan to keep her new find. 

Her eyes watching with delight as she conversed with Janice, to which she was told after purposely saying the name wrong from her name clip, about what she did and if she enjoyed work or not. Blythe’s body swelling with anticipation as she watched her begin to slowly lose the ability to control her body. Being as it was night, her alibi was clear as no one had seen the two enter as the neighborhood slept. Moving to stand up and fix her white dress she smiled softly as Janice fell back against the plastic on the couch with a look of fear.

“Don’t worry...everything is going to be alright,” she said softly walking over to her.

Who would have thought she would gain such a lovely toy. Taking the edge of the plastic she dragged it off the couch and onto the floor. Bringing her downstairs she closed the hidden floorboards and flicked on the soft light as she stepped to stand over Janice. Her hair draping around her face as she smiled eerily down at Janice. Amber eyes burning brightly in delight as she began to pant in excitement from all the plans she had for her new toy. Looking over her body she reached down with her white-gloved hands tilting Janice’s head back. Her toy’s eyes widening as tears blurred her vision. Her smile...it was haunting. Her eyes...seemed to hold a glint similar to a cat playing around with a mouse. It was one of control and portrayed the role of a predator. Getting down on her knees, Blythe giggled as she tilted her head to the side looking down at Janice. Her hand letting go of her face as it slides to run through her hair. 

“Such a pretty toy~...I know! Let’s play dress-up!” she said excitedly standing up and running towards the opening of the floorboards. Turning to face Janice she smiled happily like a child, “I’ll be right back! Don’t move~...not that you can.” she said laughed running off and closing the floorboard.

Her hand digging through boxes to find her lovely dresses and wigs. Blythe’s mind wandering about in and out. Maybe she would make her look like a doll or even dress her up in a cuter waitress outfit covered in frills and lace. Finding the two outfits that she decided to use after decided she could try both Blythe found a pretty long white and pink wig. The hair lightly curled at the ends making it look elegant and cute. Going and grabbing her make-up kit she kept for her toys she hurried back down to where her toy rested. Her eyes bright in hunger at being able to play once more. Blythe absolutely disliked when her toys stopped providing entertainment for her. It made them so dull and unpleasurable. Now. Now she could play to heart’s content.


End file.
